1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sponge. More particularly, the present invention relates to a renewable sponge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for sponges have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,806 to Bedford teaches a multilayered foam scrub sponge for cleanup prior to a surgical procedure. One layer serves to impart a degree of rigidity to the structure, another layer retains an antiseptic solution, while a third layer acts as a scrubbing surface. The sponge is shaped to fall easily to the human hand. A toothed profile on the edges presents a rough surface for an augmented scrubbing capability. A removable serrated insert accommodated in the center of the sponge enable insertion of the fingers to cleanse and disinfect the cuticle areas. Removal of the insert allows access to a fingernail pick stored thereunder. The sponge is stored in a solution-impregnated state within a sealed package ready for immediate use.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,906 to Woods et al. teaches a method for manufacturing a laminated pad in a cost-efficient manner. In one embodiment, the method comprises the steps of applying strips of adhesive to a first substrate and mounting the first substrate to a second substrate. Next, adhesive is applied to the entire width of a third substrate which is in turn mounted to the laminated first and second substrates to create a laminated sheet. The laminated sheet can be slit and then die cut into individual laminated pads. The pads which result from this process have a base pad, an intermediate layer which is adhered to the base pad and a top layer in which only a portion of the top layer is mounted to the intermediate layer.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,737 to Boggs teaches a multi-component sponge that has a central or main foam layer of reticulated single cell polyurethane flexible foam and an outer foam layers adhered to each of its two substantially parallel sides so that liquid can flow between the main foam layer and the two outer foam layers. Each of the two outer foam layers is preferably polyurethane flexible foam having a reticulated double cell structure although each could be a reticulated single cell structure having a porosity in the range of 3-110 pores per inch. The main foam layer preferably has a porosity in the range of 3-30 pores per inch. Each of the two outer foam layers is softer than the main foam layer.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,034 to Galvan Garza teaches a soft/abrasive sponge, and more specifically to a sponge of the type that is used for cleaning any class of articles such as dishes, bathrooms, tiles etc., which combines in one body of any geometric shape one section of a soft surface; on the opposite section an extremely abrasive surface and on its peripheral sides a plurality of protecting salients which make up the rounded tips which provide the possibility to scrub places which only are penetrated with great difficulty by any other type of sponge when cleaning those areas.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,822 B1 to Osiecki et al. teaches a multi-layer combination sponge that includes a scrubbing layer and a cleaning layer that are each laminated to an intermediate layer. The intermediate layer is more compressible than the cleaning layer and the scrubbing layer, and a groove is formed around a perimeter of the sponge between the cleaning layer and the scrubbing layer. The layers are preferably coextensive, forming a nose portion at the front of the combination sponge and having rounded corners at the rear of the combination sponge. The cleaning and intermediate layers each have an approximately equal thickness, and the scrubbing layer has a thickness less than one-half as thick as either the cleaning layer or the intermediate layer.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0027496 A1 to Black et al. teaches a method and apparatus for cleaning and shaping a probe tip using a multi-layer adhesive and abrasive pad. The multi-layer adhesive and abrasive pad is constructed on the surface of a support structure, such as a silicon wafer, and is made of an adhesive in contact with abrasive particles. Adhesive is applied in layers with abrasive particles in-between each layer of adhesive. Abrasive particles may vary in size and material from layer to layer to achieve cleaning, shaping and polishing objectives.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for sponges have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.